


You Smell Like Love

by kenainot



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: A dive into, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Relationship Discussions, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, True Mates, duh this is an omegaverse, if you don’t want it, look away, sigh, taking it slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenainot/pseuds/kenainot
Summary: I need to make sure you know that you are the only one I’ll ever love.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Yoon Jaehyuk
Comments: 37
Kudos: 226





	1. Change of Plans

“You don’t have to do this.”

Asahi hears his mother, and he has been hearing the same words for over a month now. He hears her but he doesn’t listen. His bags are all packed and the invitation lays on top of his bedside table because he’s determined to go through the ceremony.

He’s going to be 23 this year. There’s no point of waiting for a mate that would never come. At least, that’s what he believes.

“What if your mate comes and you’ve already done the ceremony? What would you do then? You can’t take it back once it’s done.” His mother continues to tell him.

“If I had one, we would’ve met already.” He answers and his mother stops talking.

It is true. He presented at 17 and mates, just like how destiny would allow, would come to you soon after. The heavens and the moon would just find a way. It has always been like that for everyone around him, and the rest of the world.

There are cases like him though. Cases like him who don't find theirs at all. The explanations provided were quite simple. Most cases involve their mate dying before even presenting. Others, very few cases, just don't find each other on time.

The thing is, 25 is the golden number. If you haven’t mated at that age then you would start to wither. You won’t die. Science is more advanced these days so you could still live, but you won’t bear an offspring. You would age faster, and you would eventually fall ill.

It’s exactly why Asahi needs to go through the ceremony. He doesn’t want that to happen to him. If he won’t meet his mate then so be it. It’s not like he want to meet the other half of him too. He doesn’t even recognize his wolf, can’t even remember the last time he shifted. He’s fine living in his human form. He’s going to travel the world alone once he’s done with tge ceremony.

The ceremony.

It’s a gathering of wolves in his age range, ones that haven’t found their mate too. It’s a ceremony to remove the mark of mating, and freeing themselves from the bond. They say it’s painful and it could not be undone, but he knows he wants to do it. There’s no point of holding on to a mate that would never come. A mate that he doesn’t need.

“He’s probably dead.” He utters and he sees the hurt in his mother’s eyes.

Someday, you’re going to regret saying that.

He hears her whisper as she walks out of his room. Asahi doesn’t want to think about it. He looks out his window instead and sees the moon out tonight. There’s an itch inside his stomach, a wolf wanting to let out, but he ignores it.

Because Asahi dislikes being one. He doesn’t want a mate. He just wants to be left alone.

*

Asahi steps outside the cabin that he has been assigned to, and he immediately gets overwhelmed by the smell of unmated wolves around him. Most of them arrived the day before the ceremony because a banquet would be held later. He doesn’t plan on going, and he just really went earlier because he doesn’t want to get swamped by too many people coming in.

“It’s something.” He whispers as he watches the people mingle and release their pheromones in the air.

Some people attend these kinds of ceremonies in hopes to find their mate too. A few of which are successful because this is basically a dead end. 

“A new beginning” He corrects himself.

“Hey!” Asahi turns to his right and sees Hera, a friend he made when checking in yesterday. He smiles at her. “Let’s go to the other side of the property!”

Asahi creases his brows because he’s confused. “Isn’t that where the owners of this land reside?”

“Yes!” Hera holds his arm and the two of them start walking. “You know how the venues for this ceremony changes every year and it gets harder to secure one because many people are still opposed to this.”

Asahi hums and Hera continues. “The owner of the entire property is a pack, fairly young. Our age, they say. They agreed to have their property used because they believe in equal rights.”

Good for them. Asahi says inside his mind.

“But the schedule coincides with a wedding ceremony from one of their pack members too. They could not really postpone it.”

“That’s fair. We’re the ones disturbing their pack to be honest.” He comments.

“Agreed.” Hera says and they notice how people are really going to see the wedding ceremony. It’s not a common thing for wolves. A mating bond and a permanent bite are already enough for the society to recognize your partnership.

Weddings are nice though. Asahi doesn’t believe in it, but weddings are nice to look at.

He doesn’t mind witnessing one, a day before he lets go of the mark that’s been keeping him from being free.

“Oh, It already started.” Hera says as they stand at the back and Asahi could hardly see the couple, but he could hear the music. It sounded so solemn and it made him wish he brought his camera. It seems like the kind of wedding that makes you sigh and hope for a love like theirs.

The song ends and they quietly watch the couple exchange their vows. The two of them were smiling from ear to ear. “Ah, maybe someday, I could have a wedding like this.” Hera whispers but Asahi hears her.

“We’re getting the ceremony done tomorrow.” He tells her and she smiles at him.

“Doesn’t have to be my mate. We could still fall in love, you know.” She answers him.

“I don’t want to fall in love.” He says to no one in particular.

The crowd cheers as the head alpha, which is really young as what he could see, blesses their union. The couple kiss under the orange skies and flower petals are thrown at the newly-wedded mates. It’s so romantic, but it’s something that Asahi doesn’t really want.

He grew up in the city, and he has never felt the urge to discover his roots and shift into a wolf. He went to school and he has plans to pursue his dreams.

A mate would only stop him from doing all of those.

“The dance is next! Let’s watch.” Hera interrupts his musings and he nods because the dance is one of the most anticipated parts of mating. Well, a wedding in this case.

The times have changed, and the original mating ritual is changed to adapt to the modern world. Alphas no longer bite the omegas in front of an audience. Those are done in private and even way before the ritual these days. Nobody wants to see biting in public too so they replaced it with a dance instead.

The alpha presenting his gifts to his mate and the omega does it too. They dance and exchange pheromones and they get blessed by the pack’s alpha once more.

The entire thing isn’t required so a lot of mated couples skip it. That’s why people tend to get excited when they witness the mating ritual in person. It wasn’t rare but it’s not usual as well.

“Do you smell that?” He asks and Hera stops walking because Asahi feels like he’s being punched to the gut.

Asahi doesn’t know what’s happening. His feet are rooted to the ground, but everyone seems to be moving normally. The wedding is over now, but he can’t seem to stop the erratic beating of his heart.

”Are you okay?” Hera asks, clearly confused at the sudden change of mood from him. He can’t explain it too.

“I don’t understand.” He whispers because his eyes are glued at two men coming their way. It was clear that they are part of the entourage and they’re also trying to make their way out to proceed to the next venue, perhaps.

Hera holds his arms to steady gum because Asahi starts shaking, he feels his heartbeat going into a haywire. It feels like he was running out of breath.

”Oh, are you from the city?” One of them asks and it was Hera who answers.

”Yeah, we’re here for the not so happy ceremony.” She chuckles and nudges Asahi to say something.

He still doesn’t move. He can’t, not when his eyes are glued to the other gentleman and the two of them are stuck.

_ Mate. _

Their companions watched them in confusion before realizing what’s happening. There was a gasp, but Asahi and the stranger were stuck in each other’s eyes.

Asahi doesn’t need to attend the ceremony anymore.

*

It felt like a hazy dream after that.

Asahi remembers finally being able to move after he hears his name being called over and over again. He gasps as the stranger— no, his mate, walks towards him, ever so slowly, until they’re face to face. He needed to look up a little because the alpha is taller than him.

Mate.

Mate.

Mate.

His wolf screams and he feels like the entire universe has come down to his gut and he can’t explain what he feels.

“Mate.” He hears the other whisper. He doesn’t answer but he lets the alpha’s hand caress his jaw. His cheek. His lower lip.

He feels a strange sensation on the back of his neck, a burning feeling to be marked and claimed.

“Jaehyuk?” He hears someone say but the voice feels so distant when all he could hear is his erratic heartbeat and all he could see is the mate that he has been waiting for years now.

It feels like all his feelings of negativity towards having one is melting away.

“What’s happening here?” He hears again, and the trance finally breaks when a wave of cheers is heard because the dance have finally started.

The alpha takes his hand and he doesn’t have the strength to say no.

“I’ve found my mate!” He said, smiling from ear to ear.

Asahi finally realizes what’s happening. “What?” He says and pulls out his hand from the stranger.

The stranger, no, his mate looks at him and there’s a hurt in his eyes that Asahi tries to ignore. They stare at each other again, this time the alpha’s eyes are questioning him. Questioning why he doesn’t want the touch.

“Let’s settle down.” The head alpha says. “Why don’t you take him to the main house, Jaehyuk-ah.”

Asahi doesn’t even have a say because how would he defy a head alpha. He’s not a part of his pack but he’s still a figure of authority and although the world has changed for the better, some traditions still stayed.

The alpha, Jaehyuk, is still looking at him. Asahi sees his hand hovering, wanting to touch him again, but he doesn’t, not after he was rejected earlier.

“We should go.” He says softly to Asahi and he feels guilty all of a sudden.

Why would he even feel guilty? He swallows the bitter feeling in his throat.

“You should go. I’ll just inform the organizers.” Hera finally speaks and it feels like he doesn’t even get to decide from this point onwards.

The two of them reach the main house without even uttering a word. Asahi is still thinking of what’s happening and the alpha at his side is just— there. Asahi knows that he’s trying not to get too close, but it’s hard when you just found out your mate actually exists and the only urge they have right now is to touch.

Asahi is just controlling it better, not really understanding how he feels right now. He was supposed to go through the ceremony, remove the mark on his neck, travel alone and chase his dreams to photograph the world.

All of those— gone so suddenly.

The house smells like a nesting omega. That’s what he identifies as the alpha, his mate, he corrects his mind, tells him to sit down so he could get him water.

Asahi watches his mate, it still feels foreign inside his head, hands him a glass of water and sits beside him. There is still space between them and he doesn’t know if he’s thankful or hurt. The conflicting feelings inside him intensifies.

“Can I have your name?” The alpha asks and Asahi really likes how he sounds so gentle, like he already knows he would protect Asahi with all of him.

“Asahi. Hamada Asahi.” He says and the alpha repeats the name. He likes how his name sounds when said by his mate.

Asahi bites his lower lip.

“Yoon Jaehyuk.” The alpha tells him and they look at each other. “Stop doing that. Please.”

He purses his lips at the alpha’s words.

“What are we going to do now?”

Asahi doesn’t know how to answer the alpha— his mate’s question.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hold on to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’ve got a lot to learn, but God knows we’re worth it.

It turns out that he doesn’t even need to think about it because the moment his parents were informed, a phone call was made and they agreed to let Asahi move out of their house so he could live with his alpha’s pack. They didn't even ask him. Although in retrospect, he understands their decision. One of them needs to move so they could be closer to each other, and it’s obvious that Jaehyuk is a part of a pack while Asahi is a city wolf. He doesn’t have any bond with any authority except his parents.

It was only right that he’s the one to move in. It just didn’t feel good because he feels like his life is changing into a direction that has not imagined. He had a plan, but it all feels like it no longer matters now that he has found his mate.

“I’ll just drive.” An alpha, the one who just had a wedding ceremony said. “You can’t leave the territory, Jihoon.”

Jihoon, the head alpha, purses his lips. “Are you sure? You’re supposed to be travelling already.”

“It’s okay.” The omega who got married earlier interjects. “We can’t let Jaehyuk drive. They just met. We can’t risk it.”

Right.

One of them may go into heat or a rut, but it’s not always the case. Some mates would still follow their cycles even if they meet at a different time. But they’re all correct, it’s not safe to have one of them driving since they’re both high strung from the newly formed bond. It’s not exactly accepted to be bitten inside a car, and they could also get into an accident. Asahi hears Jaehyuk sigh since they’re seated together.

The alpha has stayed close to him but after the rejection earlier, he hasn’t touched Asahi. It seems like he understands that Asahi needs space, and his wolf is not sure on what to feel about his mate being considerate towards him.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers and Asahi looks at him. He still has that kicked puppy expression that makes Asahi’s heart ache.

“It’s okay.” He says because it’s no one’s fault. Although Asahi wants to really blame someone, or something, he can’t.

“We’ll take the jeep.” The alpha speaks again. “It has more room at the back for his luggage and things.

“His name is Junkyu.” Jaehyuk supplies.

“Thank you.”

“You’ll need to travel early. The city is about a four-hour drive.” The head alpha tells them.

“That’s Jihoon. He can’t come with us because our Luna is nesting.” Jaehyuk tells him again.

_ Oh _ .

Instructions are made and Asahi is asked to settle down on one of the rooms in the main house. Jaehyuk won’t be with him because his mate needs to return to his own home and have it ready when they move in. Asahi doesn’t know what it’s supposed to mean but he doesn’t say no. He doesn’t know if he could survive being with Jaehyuk alone for the entire night.

He doesn’t trust himself. His wolf has been itching to get out.

His luggage from his cabin was delivered a few minutes ago and he’s now staring outside the room where a porch and a garden is located. The main house was clearly huge, fit for the head alpha and luna.

It’s really time to sleep but he finds himself thinking about the one-way ticket that he purchased a month ago. He can’t use that anymore.

He knows he should feel bitter, and he is, but there’s also a part of his consciousness that feels relieved, that he’s not alone in this world. That he has a mate.

Asahi just doesn’t know if he could do it. Living with a mate, when all his life, he has imagined a different reality. He has planned a life without a companion once he turned twenty and realized that his mate might never come at all. It’s exactly the reason why he opted in for the procedure to remove his bond mark at the 23, the earliest age you could register. Most people wait until they’re 25 before doing it.

He decides to drink water before finally calling it a night. That’s when he hears a soft cry.

He steps outside and he sees an omega.

Luna.

His inner-wolf whispered and he immediately bows down. It’s true. What the books say. You would immediately feel how powerful their presence is and your omega would acknowledge it. No matter how much you deny it.

It’s the reason why Jihoon, the head alpha, doesn’t have that much of an effect on Asahi. They’re not of the same kind.

“Oh, are you Jaehyuk’s mate?” He asks and Asahi nods.

“You can meet my gaze. It’s okay.” He tells him and Asahi finally sees the luna, holding an infant.

He smiles at Asahi and he smiles in return too. “I was just getting some water.” He tells the Luna.

“Of course.” He tells Asahi and the two of them walks to the kitchen. The baby is quietly asleep, nestled on the Luna’s chest.

“Do you want me to get you anything?” He asks.

The Luna sits on one of the chairs and nods. “Would you be able to hand me a bottle? It's in the pantry.”

Asahi quickly gets to it and sees empty feeding bottles. He stares at it for a few seconds, thoughts flashing in his mind, and gets one of the bigger ones.

“Thank you.” The Luna tells him. “What’s your name?”

“Asahi.” He answers and the baby wakes up, little hands reaching out for the Luna’s hand.

“I’m Hyunsuk.” He says but his attention is on his baby. “Don’t call me Luna though. It makes me feel different.”

The instructions were clear and Asahi nods at this.

“Hey,” They hear a voice and it’s Jihoon, the head alpha. He walks towards the Luna— Hyunsuk, and Asahi could feel the protective bond almost immediately. “I told you to wake me up if you need something.”

Hyunsuk smiles at his mate’s words. “Alright. Get that bottle. Let’s head on to our room now.”

“You should sleep too.” Jihoon addresses him and he nods.

He really should.

“Good night, Asahi. Let’s talk more when you finally settle in.” Hyunsuk tells him and he watches them walking away.

They look happy. Contented.

He doesn’t know if he would ever feel that way.

Asahi has already told himself he doesn’t want to be tied down to a family. He doesn’t want a child.

He doesn’t want a mate.

*

“You’re an art major.” Jaehyuk says as he looks at the painted canvas inside Asahi’s room. He’s clothes are actually all packed.

Every single one of them.

His mother has welcomed them earlier and hugged Jaehyuk. Thanking him for finding each other. All that’s left for Asahi to do is choose what things to bring with him. He hums at Jaehyuk’s words.

“Arts and Photography.” He answers.

“I just had a business degree.” Jaehyuk shares and Asahi is actually surprised. Wolves with a tight pack would often forgo studying, only finishing quick courses before moving back in with their pack.

Jaehyuk seems to understand. “We’re a young pack as you could tell. Well, it’s your pack too, once we go through the ceremony. Jihoon and Hyunsuk, especially Hyunsuk, made sure that we still pursue what we wanted in life. We run numerous businesses to keep the family afloat. I handle the boating business for the tourists.”

Asahi is surprised once again. It seems like they’re not a traditional pack at all.

“That’s nice.” He says as he places his lenses on a box. “Can I ask a question?” 

Jaehyuk faces him as he places down a set of polaroids. “Sure.”

“Do I—“ He’s not sure how to ask or if it would be okay to ask. He didn’t want to sound like he didn't want to be with Jaehyuk.

“Do you want to ask if you would have your own room?” Jaehyuk asks for him.

He blinks and nods at his mate.

Jaehyuk smiles at him. “Of course, that’s why I needed to leave yesterday night. We had to clean your room and make sure it’s ready for you. Mashiho helped me.”

“Thank you.” He purses his lips after saying the words. Asahi did not expect the answer. He really thought he would have to share everything with Jaehyuk now.

“But I think we would need to get you a separate room for your studio.” Jaehyuk adds. “The room isn’t as big as this.”

“Oh, that’s okay.” He tells his mate because he’s already thankful that he has his own room.

“Sahi— Can I call you that?”

He nods, liking the nickname for some reason he could not explain, just like all of the things that’s been happening in his life right now.

“I won’t own you. Not in the way that you won’t like.” Jaehyuk’s voice as he says the words is soft, almost a whisper, and there’s a sudden thud in the pit of his stomach as he hears it.

“I’ll be outside.” Jaehyuk tells him and he places a notebook down.

Asahi realizes it’s his journal. A journal he wrote when he was an angsty 16-years-old, hating his second gender. He gasps and he wants to say something but Jaehyuk is already out of his room.

*

The drive back to the property— his new home was quiet. Junkyu had to turn on the music to fill the silence because no one was speaking. Jaehyuk sat on the front seat and Asahi stayed on the back. There wasn’t even an attempt for any conversation, and Asahi wonders if that is usually the case.

“Hey! We’re back!” Jaehyuk announces in a cheerful voice after four hours of dead silence inside the car.

“I thought you won’t make it for dinner.” It was Mashiho who welcomed them, and it’s clear that he has been cooking because they could smell something delicious.

Junkyu was quick to hug his mate and Jaehyuk looks at them with a smile.

“How’s the city?” He asks Junkyu and the alpha just kisses his mate silly and Mashiho giggles in between.

“Hey, hey, hey. No PDA inside my house.” Jaehyuk teases them and they laugh.

Jaehyuk tells them, they’ll just freshen up and then they could eat. He looks so happy and cheerful, a complete opposite when he’s with Asahi.

“C’mon, I’ll show you your room.” He says to Asahi and he starts walking towards the stairs. Asahi follows and they reach the far right of the room.

“This is your room. Mine is just the next door. There is an extra room on the other side.” He informs Asahi but he doesn’t explain it any further.

“Thank you.” He says as Jaehyuk hands him a set of keys.

“Those are the keys for our house, your room, the office that I have downtown and the main house. We usually eat dinner there during weekends but our Luna is nesting and Jihoon is quite territorial these days.” 

He nods at the information and he opens the door. It smells like fresh fabric conditioner and a hint of vanilla and spring rain— Jaehyuk’s scent. It was a medium-sized room and Asahi could probably fit his belongings in it. He could just stack his canvass somewhere on the side.

“You can use the extra room as your studio if you want.” Jaehyuk informs him and Asahi realizes that he’s still outside. There’s a pang of disappointment looming in his heart but he doesn’t show it.

“This is more than fine.”

Jaehyuk smiles at him and Asahi doesn’t know why a pain is forming inside his heart. The smile is genuine but it’s also sad and there’s a part of him that wants to take it away, erase it and make it happy, just like the Jaehyuk that he saw in the kitchen earlier.

“I’ll be down in ten minutes or so. You could tell me if you need more time.” He states and then he starts walking away from Asahi, opening the door just beside his bedroom and closing it.

He closes his own door too, and Asahi finally sits down on the bed, his bed from now on, but he feels empty. He feels guilty too, but he ignores the feeling for now.

*

His days are mostly quiet. Jaehyuk talks to him, and they share breakfast and dinner together, and the conversations are mostly friendly. They’re getting to know each other. Asahi learns about his mate and his pack.

He learns that their mating ceremony would probably come at the end of the month once the nesting period is over at the main house. It’s also when the other members of the pack would go home for the holidays. Asahi learns that Jaehyuk joined the pack when he was 17, newly presented and wide-eyed about the possibility of forming a bond with other wolves. He is friends with Jihoon and they left their pack to start their own. Mashiho joins them, and then by extension, Junkyu. Jaehyuk tells him that Hyunsuk has always been a part of the pack but he was away because of some circumstances.

No explanation was provided after that. He’s informed that younger members are not in the property because they’re at a boarding school or studying at a university.

Asahi also knows that his mate leaves the house at quarter to nine in the morning and arrives before six in the evening. Jaehyuk greets him a good morning every single day. He also makes sure that Asahi is okay with being alone, promising that Junkyu and Mashiho are set to return from their trip to celebrate their wedding. He tells Jaehyuk that he’s fine and he really is. It gets lonely but Asahi has picked up his paintbrush again, and he has started painting on the outside porch. It’s nice, being able to paint again.

The past year has only been about photography for him because of his plans and the portfolio he needed to build. But all of those don't matter now.

In return, Asahi tells him about his life in the city. Where art school he went to, and the fact that he’s an only child. He tells Jaehyuk about his favorite restaurant and how he has never learned to ride a bike.

They talk, but they seem to dodge certain topics. Jaehyuk has never asked him about his decision to go through the ceremony to remove his bond mark, and Asahi has never asked his mate why he hasn’t touched him in any way ever since he has come here.

Jaehyuk has never even held his hand again.

“You’re so talented.” Jaehyuk tells him as he sits on one of the chairs on the front porch.

Weekends are quietly spent together. Sometimes, they take a walk by the stream, and Jaehyuk tells him they could probably tour the main house once everything is set back to normal. The first month of a newly born wolf, a child of the head alpha at that, is always crucial and hard. It’s a wonder how they squeezed in a wedding.

“Not really.” He says as he mixes three colors because he’s trying to paint a sunset sky.

“I would start emptying out the other room by the end of the month too. You could have it as your studio.”

“It’s really fine. I like painting outside.” He tells Jaehyuk but his mate just smiles at him.

“We won’t have any use for that room anyways.” He says and the ache inside Asahi’s heart intensifies again.

*

It’s a cold night.

He looks at the walls of his room and realizes that Jaehyuk has never told him about the dinner tomorrow at the main house. He just told Asahi that it’s sort of an experiment. See if they could stay inside the house and have their scents mingling together, without Jihoon turning into a territorial mess.

“I should ask him if we should bring anything.” He looks at his phone and sighs as he quietly reads the messages between them.

It’s clear that Jaehyuk is actually talkative and cheerful, but all their messages are short and clipped, like Jaehyuk doesn’t really want to talk to him at all.

Asahi is half-convinced that his mate hates him.

Maybe it’s the universe's way of punishing him, for all the thoughts he had about how easy his life would be if he was alone.

He decides to drink something warm to sleep so he steps outside, only to find the television on, and it seems like Jaehyuk is asleep on the sofa.

“Jae?” He called but there wasn’t an answer. He walks towards his mate and sees that his work laptop is still open too. Asahi stares at the open page and realizes that it’s a blueprint for a studio— an art studio.

He purses his lips because there’s a sudden urge to cry but he doesn’t want to. He takes a deep breath instead and grabs the remote to turn the television off. He stares at his mate.

His heart starts beating erratically, and he could feel the loneliness kicking in as well. His omega is displeased that no affection, the intimate kind, was ever initiated by Jaehyuk.

“Jaehyuk,” He gently reaches out and nudges his mate. “You should sleep in your room.” He says as he continues to shake gently.

That seems to do the job because Jaehyuk is already opening his eyes. He looks confused but his hands automatically find Asahi’s hand, holding it. There’s a flutter inside his stomach at the touch.

“Oh, I didn’t even know I fell asleep.” Jaehyuk says, voice still groggy because of sleep. 

“It’s cold here.” Asahi says, trying to sound normal even though he’s still about their intertwined hands right now. Jaehyuk nods and tries to focus, finally realizing that he’s holding Asahi’s hand.

He immediately lets go.

It’s like he’s burned by it. Asahi feels a flash of pain in his heart.

“Sorry.” The alpha is quick to say. “I didn’t mean to hold you.”

The pain intensifies and Asahi knows it’s his fault. He stays rooted as Jaehyuk closes his laptop and organizes the stack of paper on the table.

He takes a deep breath. “I don’t mind.” He whispers, but it’s enough for Jaehyuk to hear.

“What?”

“I don’t mind it when you hold my hand. You don’t have to apologize for it.” He explains and Jaehyuk stares at him.

“Sorry for pushing you away when we first met. I just— I just didn’t know how to act with you suddenly so close to me.” He apologizes too because he knows he must’ve hurt his mate. And Asahi doesn’t want to hurt him.

He doesn’t want to see Jaehyuk’s eyes lonely.

The alpha nods and they’re suddenly facing each other. Jaehyuk staring right through him. “Okay.” He utters. “Can I hold your hand now?”

Asahi doesn’t know why but tears have started pooling in his eyes. He nods and Jaehyuk intertwines their fingers again. The alpha smiles and Asahi feels so awful at most. Realizing how Jaehyuk must’ve stopped himself because he’s afraid that Asahi would reject him.

“Don’t cry.” Jaehyuk whispers, wiping the stray tear on his cheek.

It makes him burst into more tears and Asahi feels like he doesn’t deserve Jaehyuk at all. He’s such a gentle soul who cares for him and waits for Asahi, no questions asked.

Jaehyuk walks him to his room that night, hands intertwined and for the first time, his eyes aren’t so lonely anymore.

*

“I think he looks like me.” It was Junkyu who says it and Hyunsuk laughs and tells him he’s dreaming.

“The baby won’t look like you Junkyu. If it’s going to look like someone, it would be me. I was Hyunsuk’s favorite all throughout.” Mashiho argues and Junkyu whines suddenly narrating about the times that Hyunsuk actually took his mate away from him because Hyunsuk really likes Mashiho’s company.

Asahi chuckles at the little anecdotes that they’re telling him. The baby is carried by Junkyu since Asahi has just finished his turn earlier. It seems like the nesting period is finally over.

“I can’t wait to see his fur.” Mashiho comments and Hyunsuk hums at this.

“What is the color of your coat?” He questions Asahi and he suddenly thinks about the last time he ever shifted.

“It’s mostly white and gray.” He answers.

“Pretty.” He hears Mashiho say. “It must have always been a chore to clean it though. I’ve always wanted a white coat, but everytime I think about maintaining it, I suddenly become thankful that I have orange hues.”

“Jaehyuk has a pure white coat.” Hyunsuk comments.

_ Oh. _

He must look ethereal.

“Yes, he does.” Junkyu tells him. He must’ve said it out loud. “It’s majestic to look at.”

“You would probably see it today.” Hyunsuk supplies. “Jihoon says they would hunt when the sun starts to set so they could go home before dinner.”

“Finally, a hunt!” Mashiho sounded so happy at the prospect. “Are you going to join?”

Asahi was surprised that the question was directed to him. He has not even shifted in two years now. He doesn’t even remember feeling the dirt in his paws at all.

“Oh, I don’t know how to hunt.” He answers, not really wanting to admit that he might now even know how to run in his wolf form already.

“You’ll be my company then.” Hyunsuk smiles at him and Asahi nods, not really wanting to hunt when he has no idea how to do it.

“I think I could beat Jihoon today. He’ll be thinking of Hyunsuk most of the time so he’ll be distracted.” Mashiho purses his lips, eyes suddenly filled with determination.

Junkyu laughs at him. “I don’t think anyone could beat his hunting skills.”

“You hunt too?” Comes Asahi’s curious question and Mashiho’s face lit up.

“Of course! I’m actually the second best because Jihoon is such an alpha.” He pouts and Junkyu coos his mate.

“You’re still the best for me.” They both giggle and Asahi could see how happy they are and he wonders if he would ever feel that way.

“All of us are skilled hunters, well, I suck the most, and not because I’m an omega. I just don’t like getting rowdy and dirtying my coat.” Hyunsuk explains. “We mostly do whatever we want in this pack, none of those traditional things.”

“Ei, people still do those?” Junkyu says, hugging his mate from the back. “I can’t even beat Mashiho in a game of tag.”

The mentioned man giggles at the confirmation. Asahi smiles again and he at least is lucky enough to become part of a pack that doesn’t conform to traditional views.

Maybe that’s why Jaehyuk is so gentle with him.

His phone rings and he sees that it’s his mother. “Oh, excuse me. I just have to take this.” He shows his screen with his mom’s name and Hyunsuk nods at him.

The conversation was short. She was just reminding Asahi to be a good mate. Make sure that he’s not being stubborn, and he’s not planning to run away. She also told him that a box would come to their address because it seems like they have forgotten to take it. Asahi wonders what the box is since he made sure that he brought all the things he needed.

His mother reminds him again, that they’ll be there for the mating ceremony.

Right.

Asahi hums as an agreement but his eyes darts to his mate walking with Jihoon. They sit on the front porch bench of the house, and Asahi knows that they’re not aware of his presence.

Jaehyuk would probably smell him after a while, but he’s perfectly hidden in the bushes and there’s a pond in front of him. The smell of the leaves and the body of water is enough to dilute his scent.

“We’ll just go over the budget for the newly purchased boat next week. Junkyu has just gotten back to me with the inventory for the beach house so let’s wait for that first.” He hears the head alpha say.

“Sure. It’s not a rush. It’s almost summer but our old boats are doing fine, and tourists would usually start flocking in two weeks after the holidays.” Jaehyuk adds and Asahi is about to leave because they’re talking about business related stuff but Jihoon speaks again.

“Do you still not sleep in the same room?”

He feels his hand get cold at the question. He watches Jaehyuk give Jihoon a small nod. “I don’t think we would.” He answers honestly.

The pain inside his chest is back again.

“That’s not possible, Jaehyuk. You’re mates.” Jihoon counters.

“I don’t think he likes me.” He hears Jaehyuk and Asahi could feel his heart cracking because Jaehyuk looks solemn again, a completely opposite man from what he sees when he’s with his friends.

“You have a bond. He’s wired to love you.” Jihoon says again and this time Jaehyuk sighs.

“And I think that’s the only thing that we have. He doesn’t want a mate. It’s exactly the reason why we met. He was here for the ceremony.”

Asahi doesn’t listen anymore. He walks away as quietly as he could because he knows he would start sobbing anytime soon. His steps are quick because he needs a place to let his tears fall and compose himself. The air in his lungs feels so shallow and he can’t even begin to explain himself. How awful he truly feels.

He reaches the stream.

“You’re a terrible person.” He whispers at the reflection he sees in the water. He has been sitting on a boulder for a few minutes now, and he’s wondering if they would start searching for him.

“You’re here.”

He turns around and sees Hyunsuk walking towards him. “We should head back. They’re going to hunt soon. Keep me company, will you?” His voice is gentle and unjudging and Asahi just knows that the Luna of the pack could tell that he cried.

“Okay.” He answers and the two of them walk to the main house again.

“You seem uncomfortable with the topic earlier. Do you not like hunting?” He asks Asahi.

“I haven’t even tried it.” He answers Hyunsuk. “I-I haven’t shifted in two years.” He confesses too.

“I see.” Hyunsuk takes his words into consideration. “You could always start anytime.”

Asahi hums at this. He could feel his wolf getting excited, and most of the time, he would suppress it, but right now, the prospect of feeling the earth on his paws is making him look forward to when he could start.

“You know, I would volunteer to take you on walks for you to connect with you wolf again, but Jihoon would probably make it a big deal so I’ll ask Mashiho to help. He’s the fastest runner in our pack.” Hyunsuk continues and he holds Asahi’s arms, making them slow down.

“You’re our family now. I hope you consider us as one too. Through time, maybe?” He says and he enters the backyard first. Asahi watches the Luna giggle as Jaehyuk does a weird dance in front of Jihoon.

He looks so happy.

*

“Where’s Mashiho and Junkyu?” He asks Hyunsuk when they’re already seated on a balcony overlooking the backyard. The baby is asleep on a stroller and they could see Jaehyuk and Jihoon stretch for the run.

“They’re on the other side of the territory. They’re going to circle for a more exciting hunt.”

Asahi tries to remember what it means because he’s sure it was discussed in school but he’s coming up empty. Hyunsuk chuckles before speaking again.

“They’re going to close in on their target by creating or running through a circle. I don’t exactly know the technicalities too since I was never interested.” He explains and he waves at his mate. “You should see our younger pack members. They’re even better than Mashiho.”

Asahi blinks and he transfers his gaze to his mate again. Jihoon has already taken his shirt off since he’s ready to shift. Jaehyuk follows, and Asahi feels his heart double its beat.

The shift was seamless, done in a split second and he’s suddenly seeing two alpha wolves in front of him. The head alpha is slightly bigger in built and he has a pure black coat. A complete opposite to Jaehyuk’s pure white one.

“Wow.” He whispers.

“I know. It’s always something to see them together. Their coats are the complete opposite.” Hyunsuk supplies.

There’s a howl from the head alpha and they hear a howl back.

The hunt has started.

Both wolves disappear into the wilderness.

“Do you join them?” Asahi asks Hyunsuk when the rustling stops and all they could hear is the low whistling of the wind.

“From time to time. It’s a good way to keep in shape. It’s not just a preference of mine. I join in tags though. I’m good at that game.”

“I never had a space like this.” Asahi shares. He has always been a city wolf. There wasn’t a space to run or play tags. Everything was concrete from where he’s from. “We have a small backyard though, but that’s about it.”

“Well, you have all the land you would need here.” Hyunsuk tells him. “Do you maybe want to shift next weekend?”

“Yeah.” He whispers, still looking at the wilderness that lays in front of them.

*

What Mashiho said earlier was true. As majestic is the pure white coat of Jaehyuk, he has returned with the dirtiest fur among the four of them. There was a whine from his mate because Asahi is holding a host, ready to clean him up.

“I told you I’m happy with my orange coat.” Mashiho says at his side where he’s also cleaning his mate. Junkyu has gray and black fur, and it was also beautiful.

“It’s something else.” He comments as he starts brushing and Asahi has never done this before, cleaning another wolf.

His mate.

“You're done, big boy.” Mashiho tells Junkyu and the other starts shaking the water on his coat. He heads to the left side of the house where Jihoon is already setting a barbecue dinner for all of them.

“I’ll go help them now. You okay?” Mashiho asks him and Asahi nods. He’s almost done. Jaehyuk’s fur is as white as earlier and he just realized that Mashiho has cleaned both Jihoon and Junkyu and he still finished earlier.

His mate nudges him and Asahi smiles at him. “It’s done. Your white fur is really beautiful but it’s such a chore to clean.”

He turns around to place the hose back to its original position and he goes still when he realizes that Jaehyuk has shifted back already. He can’t get used to it.

Jaehyuk is already in his shorts but he’s still searching for his t-shirt.

“What’s that?” Asahi asks, looking at the scar, it’s a big one, on Jaehyuk’s side, just above his waist. There’s a sudden worry rising up to his stomach and Asahi immediately walks towards his mate, touching the skin.

Jaehyuk gasps and then jerks, clearly surprised by the sudden contact.

“Oh,” he retracts his fingers, and the hurt of having his mate reject his touch came in next. “Sorry.” Asahi whispers.

“You surprised me.” Jaehyuk sighs and he puts on a shirt, covering the scar. “It’s from something that happened a few years ago.”

Asahi still looks like he’s about to cry. Jaehyuk holds his hand.

“I’m perfectly fine. Let’s go.”

The heavy feeling inside his soul doesn’t disappear. He doesn’t even know how he survived dinner.

*

Jaehyuk doesn’t talk about the scar anymore, and Asahi is not sure if he’s allowed to ask. It stays on his mind though, and he wants to know how he got it. It doesn’t look like a graze at all. It even looked like a surgery was done, and the pain inside his chest just keeps on intensifying everytime he imagines things that must’ve happened that made his mate got a scar like that.

“Do you think you’ll be able to help me with buying things for your mating ceremony? I would’ve asked Junkyu but he’ll be away for a few days. He’s visiting his parent’s pack.” Mashiho cuts out his thoughts, the two of them walking back to Asahi’s house because they’ve just finished their afternoon walk.

It’s his third time shifting in the last week alone, and Asahi wonders why he hasn’t done it more often. He’s realizing a lot of things as he stays with his new pack.

“Yeah, I could do that. I’m not doing anything these days.” He accepts the requests. He looks at Mashiho and thinks of how different they are.

Asahi is still learning to run again, but Mashiho is so sure of his steps. He seems so certain about his life.

Content.

“You could always try to work. You paint, right? You could put up an online gallery and commissions site.” Mashiho suggests and it is an option that Asahi is looking into these days. He knows he would like to earn as well. Even though Jaehyuk has given him a card he could use for his purchases. All he ever buys are paints and canvases and maybe an extra paintbrush, but nothing more. Most of his purchases are for food and their house needs.

“I’m still thinking about that.” He answers Mashiho.

“That’s fine. It took me awhile too, you know.” He smiles at him and Asahi looks at Mashiho, curious.

“I majored in dancing and had a degree out of it.” He shares. “I even got accepted into a dance company.”

“That’s amazing.”

“It is.” Mashiho looks to the front and sees that they’re about to reach Asahi’s residence. His and Junkyu’s house is on the next lot. “I even joined the tour. Thought it was everything I wanted.”

Asahi could relate to that. He has dreams too, still does.

“But you know, you realize it. What happiness really is. I mean, I was happy, but I would be happier with Junkyu.”

“So you stopped?” He asks.

“I didn’t. I just compromised. I run a dance academy for kids during holidays.” He answers and there’s a genuine smile in the other’s face that makes Asahi smile too.

Compromise.

Yeah, he should really start doing that.

“Can I ask a question?”

“Go ahead.”

Asahi pauses before speaking again. “Do you know what happened a few years ago? Why Jaehyuk has that big scar?”

Mashiho hums and there’s a few bests of silence before he answers Asahi. “There was an incident that almost took his life. But he likes to downplay it. You could ask him and he would tell you, but he would probably say that it wasn’t that bad when it was the worst. He was in bed for about two months and his healing took about six months. He could hardly walk.”

He stays quiet as he hears the words. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Mashiho.

*

He’s a bit surprised when Jaehyuk tells him they would have dinner outside. It’s not like it’s the first time they’ll be doing it, but most of those dinners consist of them buying something in a store, and then quickly deciding to eat at a restaurant or fast food before heading back to their house.

Jaehyuk tells him he borrowed Junkyu’s telescope and they could stargaze tonight.

He feels giddy.

He doesn’t even remember going on a proper date at all.

“This is still our territory, but it’s mostly empty. Jihoon is planning to build a birthing center here in the future, a few years from now I think. He’s just waiting for the baby to grow a little since Hyunsuk is going to manage it.” He explains as he lays the food on the picnic blanket and Asahi sits and waits for Jaehyuk to take a seat too.

Asahi wonders how big is the pack

He smiles a little when Jaehyuk opts to sit beside him. There wasn’t a space between them, and it gives a sense of happiness.

“I just ordered pizza and what I could. I hope you don’t mind. I really can’t cook.” He tells Asahi and it’s nice, Jaehyuk finding his hand and intertwining it with his.

“It’s fine. I like them.” He answers and he leans closer. He hears a sigh from Jaehyuk, adjusting himself so Asahi could put his back on his mate’s chest.

“How did you survive then?” He asks Jaehyuk and his mate chuckles at the question.

“I honestly don’t know. I usually eat in the main house or crash in Junkyu’s place.” He answers and leans his cheek on top of Asahi’s head.

“I’m not a good cook though, just decent.” He tells Jaehyuk because his mother has taught Asahi how to be at least decent in the kitchen. They own a restaurant in the city and her mother is a chef so he at least has that genes.

“You make good food.” Jaehyuk tells him. “I like going home and smelling the kitchen— or the paint when you get engrossed in your art.”

Asahi feels his heart getting full.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being so patient with me.”

“Anything for you.” Jaehyuk whispers and Asahi likes hearing his mate’s heartbeat in tune with his.

The universe is really something. He’s realizing how much he likes being close to Jaehyuk. If he was Asahi just a month ago, he would’ve told you he didn’t like to be touched, but right now, as Jaehyuk caresses his arms, Asahi feels safe.

Slowly finding out how beautiful it is to have a mate who only loves him.

They try to stargaze that night but they just end up laughing and pointing to random constellations because none of them knows anything about it. Jaehyuk even brought a book to help them, but they can’t figure it out.

Asahi enjoys the night, nevertheless. 

*

“I know you’d be here.” Jaehyuk says as he approaches Asahi who’s still staring at the almost completed painting in front of him.

He turns around and they both smile. “Sorry. Is it six already? I already cooked, we just need to reheat it.”

Jaehyuk shakes his head, helping him get out of his apron, and guiding the other so both of them are seated on the bench swing. Their hands finding each other again.

“It’s still five-thirty. Got home earlier because Mashiho is asking if we want to drop by their house because he has the swatches? I don’t even know what are those.”

“Colors.” Asahi supplies.

“Yeah, that. He said we should choose the flowers too since the ceremony is next week already.”

Asahi nods. “We could go there after dinner.” He leans in to his mate and he closes his eyes, really liking how Jaehyuk’s scent is covering him, protecting him.

“Did you invite anyone?” Jaehyuk asks after a few minutes of shared silence.

“A few friends from school. Some of them confirmed but others won’t make it because of the short notice.”

“Yeah, me too.”

Asahi draws random patterns on Jaehyuk’s arms. It’s wrapped around his waist and he could see about three scars in there. He wonders if it’s connected to the scars in his stomach.

“Can you tell me about your scar?” He asks, voice soft.

He hears a hum from his mate. “It was three years ago. I was still at university. It was almost midnight I think.”

Asahi bites his lower lip and waits for Jaehyuk to continue.

“Hyunsuk was working late. He usually doesn’t but he had to cover a shift for a friend. Jihoon was not in town that night too. He went home because he needed to make sure the properties are fully transferred to his name.”

He hears a sigh from Jaehyuk and Asahi could already feel the pain blooming in his chest.

“Jihoon called me if I could check on Hyunsuk, make sure he’s alright. The world has changed, you know, but not everyone has moved on.” He continues. “I went to the coffee shop but it was already closed. I called Hyunsuk, and— and he answered but all I could hear are laughter and nervous breathing. I know I needed to run.”

Asahi knows that he’s going to cry because the tears are already pooling inside his eyes. People could really be so cruel sometimes.

“They were three men. I called help already but you know, a lot could happen in three minutes. I remember it. How Hyunsuk was trying his best to stand his ground and stay strong. How I shouted at those damn bastards.” There was a chuckle from Jaehyuk.

Asahi looks up to stop the tears from falling.

“They got me. The doctor says about four stab wounds. Pierced my lungs too, a little bit of my heart. I was bleeding plenty as far as I could remember. I asked Hyunsuk to run you know, but he didn’t.”

He looks up to see his mate and Jaehyuk’s eyes was darted on the front, seemingly lost in his memories.

“Hyunsuk has one too. I remember it’s in his stomach. That’s why conceiving was a discussion he and Jihoon had to go through.” Jaehyuk tells him. “Jihoon is really good at making me remember because he keeps on thanking me. He feels like he owes me everything when he doesn’t. I just protected a friend, our Luna.”

“How about you?” He asks and Jaehyuk meets his gaze, gently wiping the tears on Asahi’s cheeks with his thumb.

“I’m fine now. Good as new.” He assures Asahi.

“Can I see it?” He questions and Jaehyuk blinks.

“Right now? Here?”

He nods as a confirmation and there was a paise from Jaehyuk before he creates enough space between them so he could lift his shirt.

Asahi starts to feel the tears coming in again.

“You don’t have to cry. I’m fine now.” Jaehyuk tells him as he watches his mate run his fingers through the scar line.

“You weren’t a few years ago.” Asahi whispers, and he can’t stop the anger inside his chest.

He doesn’t know who he’s more angry with— those damn bastards or himself.

Because suddenly, with Jaehyuk’s scar in front of him, Asahi feels like it’s the universe’s way of telling him that “Hey, you wished you didn’t have a mate right. You almost had your wish come true.”

He lets out a sob as he touches the scar for the last time. He closes his eyes and continues to let the tears fall. Maybe, it’s his fault. It’s his fault why Jaehyuk has to go through those because Asahi was an awful person who wished he was alone and he wasn’t bound to any bonds at all.

“I’m sorry.” He sobs and Jaehyuk pulls him close for an embrace.

“It’s not your fault.” Jaehyuk whispers and he kisses Asahi’s forehead.

He still cries. He apologizes too. His heart is aching because Jaehyuk is such a beautiful soul and Asahi doesn’t deserve him, but he’s also sure that he won’t let him go.

Not anymore.

*

The universe must be set on punishing Asahi.

He just came from the main house where Hyunsuk has confirmed the set of tulips that are going to be used for their mating ceremony, three days from now. Jaehyuk has texted him that he was on his way home and he brought food they could share.

It should’ve been a good night. Until it wasn't because he arrives at their house and sees Jaehyuk seated on the sofa with an opened box in front of him.

It was a parcel from his old house.

What’s visible though, is the plane ticket on top of the table. Asahi stares at it for a few seconds before turning cold.

“Why is that here?” He asks as he steps forward, quickly grabbing the offending ticket. He glares at it and realizes that the flight day is a day before the ceremony.

He gasps too because his old journal is also there.

“Jae—“

“I know you didn’t want a mate, but it’s a little bit cruel to leave a day before the ceremony.” He looks at Asahi as he says the words and there’s a bitter smile on his face.

“No, you’re wrong. These tickets were purchased three months ago. I’m no longer leaving.” He explains hurriedly, tearing the piece of paper into pieces because he doesn’t like the way he’s hurting Jaehyuk right now.

“Okay.” Jaehyuk nods, standing up and he starts walking away from him.

“Where are you going?” Asahi sounds breathless as he asks the question because he doesn’t want Jaehyuk to leave him, not like this, when he hasn’t explained himself.

“I don’t feel like eating dinner tonight. You could heat it up. The food is on the table.” He says instead and Asahi feels the frustration looming inside his gut.

He moves forward until he’s in front of Jaehyuk and he holds his arms. “Did you read my journal?”

It as now or never.

Jaehyuk nods. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have read something so private.” He tells Asahi.

He makes an attempt to walk away again but Asahi is still holding his arms, a little tighter this time. “Can you let me talk? Let me explain?” He asks— pleads.

Jaehyuk smiles at him. “We met because you wanted to remove your bond mark, sahi-yah. You wanted it even if you have two more years before it’s necessary. You didn’t want a mate.”

_ But I want you. _

The words stay lunged inside his throat because Jaehyuk is speaking again. “I don’t think I’m ready to listen tonight. I don’t think I would understand.”

His voice is still gentle and sweet, and his eyes are misty. Asking Asahi for time because he’s hurt and he can’t be the perfect mate tonight.

Asahi lets go.

He hears Jaehyuk’s door close and he falls to the ground. He has only himself to blame. He brought this upon himself. He has hurt his mate.

He has hurt the person who loves him unconditionally, and Asahi feels like he’s suffocating.

*

He wakes up to a burning sensation in his gut. Asahi screams because the pain stems deep, deem down within his being, and he knows that he’s getting into heat. The burning is amplified more because he knows his alpha is just in the other room. The desires he has are so raw, primal, and he knows a slick has formed below, with the way he smells right now.

It’s not his first heat, but this has to be the most intense. His heat only comes twice a year, and it’s usually at the start and end of it. It’s the middle of the year, and he’s going through one. it is his first one with a mate, and smelling his alpha’s scent is sending a wave of lewd thoughts and moans from his own mouth. The air must’ve smelled with nothing but his aroused pheromones because he hears a knock on the other side.

“Asahi?” He hears Jaehyuk call his name and he whimpers.

A sweat rolls down his brow as he syops himself from calling for his alpha. His toes curl, and his own nails dig through his palms, the hear getting unbeatable each second. He needs his mate.

Asahi cries. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He repeats like a mantra.

“I need to know you’re okay.” Jaehyuk says on the other side of the door.

He wants to tell him to come in. Knot him. But all his coherent thoughts are gone because he’s so strunged out and he needs to find his release.

Jaehyuk seems to realize what was happening.

“I—“

There was a bang on the door. Jaehyuk must’ve hurt himself.

Asahi screams as another wave of heat and arousal passes.

He hears Jaehyuk run.

*

Jihoon has found Jaehyuk after about thirty minutes of tracking his scent. They heard a rustle on their backyard earlier and they realize that it was Jaehyuk running deep into the forest.

He quickly realizes what’s happening and Hyunsuk heads out to Asahi as well. He finds Jaehyuk sitting on one of the bigger boulders, rubbing his face using his palms.

“Don’t you have a mate to take care of?” He asks and Jaehyuk whines at his question.

Jihoon sighs and sits beside his friend.

“Hyunsuk is with him. He should be fine in an hour or so. You know you need to go back.”

Jaehyuk knows that. He just doesn’t feel good about it. Not when they just had an argument earlier. They still need to talk. A heat would just complicate things.

“You know, I didn’t say anything with your living arrangement but this is different Jaehyuk. You need to mark him tonight.”

He closes his eyes at the words. He also knows that he needs to mark Asahi or they’re entire pack would get into trouble. They’re already at the council’s radar because they don’t usually conform to traditions, but this is different.

This is completely different.

Skipping the actual mating when an omega is in heat is a heavy offense. It’s clear that omegas who just found their mate would go through heat once they’re ready to be bitten, and not going through that would bring them into serious trouble.

“He’s not ready.” He whispers but Jihoon hears him. “He doesn’t want this.”

“How do you know that?” Jihoon questions.

“He—“

“I know about the journal Jaehyuk. I know you told Hyunsuk about it.”

“He just doesn’t keep any secrets from you, huh.” He says instead.

“You have to talk to him. It’s going to be his downtime when we get back. He would have a clear mind by then.”

“I don’t know if I could have a clear mind.” He counters and Jihoon taps his shoulder.

“He loves you, you know. I’m sure you’re not blind.”

Jaehyuk nods because he knows Asahi is trying his best for him too. He sees that. He sees everything that his mate does, but he can’t help the insecurities that made a home in his mind the moment he realizes Asahi wanted to remove his bond mark.

*

“My life is a mess.” He whispers as he takes the soiled bed sheet and blanket to the laundry basket.

He’s okay.

At least in the next hour or so.

Hyunsuk arrived earlier and used his gift as a Luna to calm him down. It’s not usually the case because his mate should’ve been the one calming him down, but he reckons this is a special case.

He’s alone now, and he knows Jaehyuk would be back soon.

God, they needed to talk.

Why does he have to be in heat today? It would’ve been better if it was after the ceremony or after they’ve talked about how stupid Asahi is when he was younger. He reaches the living room and he glares at his old journal on top of the box.

He grabs it and scans through the pages.

“Such a mess.” He says to himself because he was so hateful, and everything that he has written in this cursed notebook is no longer true. 

A tear falls down his cheek.

He stomps his way to the kitchen and finds the gas range. He contemplates, really wanting to burn the book.

“You should be resting.” He hears a voice, and there’s a sudden comfort inside his heart when he realizes it’s Jaehyuk.

His mate.

Jaehyuk looks at the book in his hands. Asahi lets out a sob and walks towards the kitchen sink, turning the water on, and dumping the journal there. It’s all wet and unreadable now.

He faces Jaehyuk again. “I was stupid.” He states because that’s what he was. He wipes his tears again because now is not the time to cry.

“Hey,” Jaehyuk approaches him and Asahi let’s himself be pulled into an embrace. He feels a simmer of heat in his stomach again, but it’s not enough to make him hazy.

He’s still sane.

They have time.

“You’re not stupid.”

“Yes, I was.” He counters and he releases himself from the hug because he needs to be focused and not let his heat take over when he has so much to say to Jaehyuk.

“I just want you to know that that Asahi was stupid and an awful person. He doesn’t know about what it feels like to have you. He doesn’t know what it feels like to be loved by you.” He utters, lips quivering from too much emotion.

He’s in heat, and he’s angry with himself, but he also wants to tell Jaehyuk that he’s trying. God, he’s trying.

“I believe you.” Jaehyuk whispers and Asahi lets out another sob.

He lets Asahi sit first because Jaehyuk turns off the faucet, giving a last glance to the wer journal, pages already unreadable and tearing apart. He settles on the chair in front of his met.

Asahi isn’t crying now. “I don’t want you to turn that bedroom into a studio.” He starts and Jaehyuk blinks at his words.

“But—“

We could turn my current bedroom into one. I’ll start sleeping beside you.” He says, voice determined. Because after tonight, they know everything will change again. “I know why you have a third bedroom. It’s for—“

He gets choked up.

“I know it’s a nursery, Jaehyuk.”

His mate looks away. “But you don’t want one.” He utters.

“Look at me. Please.” Asahi pleads and the alpha meets his gaze.”Not now. I don’t want them now when we have not even fixed our relationship. Maybe, a few years from now. I would ask you if we could try. Because you’re right, I didn’t want them before, but if it’s with you then I do. I want to see a child that looks like you, a child that has your gentle heart.”

He doesn’t even attempt to stop his tears anymore because he owes this explanation to Jaehyuk. His mate who has done nothing but wait for him. Hold him gently like Asahi’s going to break and disappear if he holds him tighter than normal.

The Jaehyuk who holds his hands and makes sure that Asahi is okay with being here, always asking if anything is making him uncomfortable. His mate who has shown him what love really is, and how having a mate isn’t a chore.

It’s a blessing.

“I’m sorry for making you feel like I don’t want you because I do. I love you so much. And I spend my days regretting every single thing I have said about not wanting to have a mate. I regret wishing I was alone so I could be happy. Those are all lies now. You make me happy.” He sobs as he says the last words and he sees Jaehyuk crying too.

“I love you too.” He says to Asahi, finding his mate’s hands and kissing it. “You make me happy too.”

The two of them cry in the middle of their kitchen because finally, they’re able to say the words.

“I just didn’t want to overwhelm you. I know you needed time. This is not the life you wanted.” Jaehyuk moves closer and he bumps their foreheads as he says the words.

“But it’s the life I have come to love.” He whispers and Jaehyuk cups his cheeks, wiping the stray tears.

Jaehyuk pulls him closer again, stopping just before their lips touch. Both of them have their eyes closed, feeling each other’s heartbeat, finally letting the bond of being true mates take over. “I love you.” Jaehyuk whispers before pressing their lips together. It was sweet and fluttery, and Asahi thanks the universe for giving him a chance.

“Tonight, I’ll mark you.” Jaehyuk still whispers as the kiss ends and he hovers, breathing almost one with Asahi.

“Okay.” Asahi whispers back. “I’ll be yours.”

“And I’ll be yours too.”

They have a long way to go after tonight but they have each other.

They have each other.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Spring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, if it’s not you, it’s not anyone.

There’s a bite mark that is yet to heal at the back of his neck. Asahi feels it all the time these days. It’s a constant sting and pull of some kind, and it doesn’t help that his mate has made it his job to make sure that he’s by Asahi’s side or if he isn’t, he would be as soon as he could.

The ceremony is delayed because they needed a few days before his heat finally broke, and honestly, Asahi still gets red and embarrassed at the thought of those four days. He remembers it all. It’s not like he’s so high strung that he doesn’t. He knows it when he begs and he knows how it felt when Jaehyuk just— well, he really made Asahi feel loved. He attended to his every need. So despite being in heat, he still knows what they did.

Jaehyuk worshipped him, and Asahi sometimes remembers the words that came out his mouth during his highs. It was pretty embarrassing because he never thought he would beg that bad. He hears about it, how heat spent with your mate could be really intense, but he would usually scoff and tell himself that he won’t be that bad. Turns out he was incredibly wrong.

Asahi discovers that he’s actually good at begging.

The ceremony was held when Asahi wasn’t even fully present yet. He’s still a bit reeling, and the heat has not fully subsided. They can’t help it. Everything was already prepared and the invited people started coming in. If they postpone it more, then they have to reschedule everything again. He doesn’t really want to do that. The guests made time for them, and making them go home was just not something he would like to do. So even if Jaehyuk told him that they shouldn’t push through it, he held his ground and told his mate he could do it. It was a hazy day, if he was honest. His heat just broke, and the bite is still fresh, but he’s already ushered to wear the traditional floral crown and was being instructed on what to do for the ceremony.

It’s a good thing Jaehyuk held his hand all throughout or else he would’ve fallen to the ground already. He was tired and he needed to at least sleep for the whole day, but he was having a mating ceremony instead. It’s not like he isn’t happy because he is. His heart is more than okay with being tied to his true mate. It’s just that, you know, if he could choose another day to do it, he would.

But the flowers are ordered, and the younger pack members have arrived.

Asahi has met them, 6 of them in total. Only one of them has presented and the others are yet to find out their second gender. He remembers their names and thinks they’re very cute and accommodating but Asahi was mostly tired that day.

He promises to get to know them even more once he feels better.

Jaehyuk kisses him, and asks him if he wants to rest, and he would lean into his mate and tell him he could get through it. It’s a good thing that they opted for a smaller crowd. He doesn’t know if he would survive if more people came.

The elders gave their approval upon seeing his bite mark, and have spoken to him and Jaehyuk about their responsibilities as true mates. Hyunsuk has told him that it was all part of a tradition they can’t erase, but they don’t have to go through it.

It was at the end part of the banquet so he was almost half-asleep, and Jaehyuk’s presence was lulling him even more. He just feels so safe and secure. He remembers one of the elders talking to them about having kids and helping the pack.

Asahi could not recall most of it.

What he recalls though, is the dance, and how Jaehyuk looks at him like he holds the moon and the stars in his eyes.

Jaehyuk holds his waist a little tighter. “I promise we’ll rest after. You really look so tired.”

A kiss on his lips.

Asahi kisses Jaehyuk’s chin. “I’m fine. We still have to run.” He whispers and Jaehyuk presses their foreheads together as they sway to the beat.

“We could just jog.” He pulls his omega closer and whispers, “Jihoon has shown me a shortcut too. We could take that route.”

Asahi chuckles but he nods. “That. That I would like.” Because although Asahi is enjoying being in his wolf form these days, he’s still a slow runner.

“Me too, to be honest.” Jaehyuk snickers and brushes their noses. The song is about to end and the run is about to begin.

“I love you.” Jaehyuk whispers.

“I love you too.” He answers back.

Jaehyuk holds his hand as the last note plays and one of the elders spoke.

“The moon has blessed your union.”

Jaehyuk was the first to shift, pure and majestic white fur. The alpha wolf circles on his mate, waiting for the omega to shift.

Asahi closes his eyes and shifts into a slightly smaller grey and white omega wolf. There’s a bell in the distance, and they see a wolf approaching them.

Silver fur.

Luna.

All of the guests, save for the head alpha, bows at the sight of their moon. His presence provides a strong pull.

They say that a Luna only comes when the skies have blessed the earth, and their pack is one of the very very few who has one.

Someone speaks again, and the two newly mated wolves meet the eyes of their pack’s luna. A link has been created.

They start to run.

The union is completed.

*

It’s such an unforgettable memory. He has never thought that a mating ceremony could be so tiring, intense and romantic.

And although it has been a week since then, Asahi still recalls the last part like it was just yesterday. He likes thinking about it. How loved he felt, and how after everything else, Jaehyuk carried him to the bed and held him close until he fell asleep.

He woke up at noon the next day, and he was sore all over, and maybe he whined a little bit, but he was happy.

Asahi’s mother embraced for a very long time too.

He was tired and at home for the most part. Jaehyuk told him to take all the rest that he needed because Asahi had just gotten a sudden heat and then had a mating ceremony which is fair because he was really tired.

He liked the feeling of his mate hugging him to sleep and kissing him good morning.

But that was it.

Jaehyuk has not touched him any other way, and it was getting him slightly agitated especially with his bite still fresh and aching. He should be touched at his mate’s consideration but now, a week after, his soreness gone, Asahi is just a little bit annoyed.

He wants his mate’s attention, and he’s getting it, but it’s not enough. He was about to go crazy.

“Are you okay?” Hyunsuk asks him and Asahi nods, wiping the sides of the baby’s mouth because he’s drooling.

“Do you not have a name yet?” He questions instead, freeing his mind from his thoughts earlier.

Hyunsuk chuckles at his question. “We do, but the name day would come once he turns a month old, and we would tell you by then.”

“Why?” He’s a bit confused, not really sure about this tradition.

“It’s not usually the case but you see, I’m quite different.” Hyunsuk answers him.

Asahi blinks and he remembers how Hyunsuk’s coat is pure silver.

“A Luna’s child is guaranteed to be a dominant alpha, and he’s going to lead a pack. The elders would want a ceremony to be held so he could be blessed by the moon.” He explains to Asahi. “It doesn’t also help that Jihoon is a son of a Luna too.”

Asahi stares at the baby.

Oh.

“Is he going to have an ability?” He asks because it’s what the book says.

Wolves could develop abilities, but it’s very rare too. A strong bloodline is needed, just like the baby in front of him. Asahi now understands the elder’s interest. He also realizes why the pack is wealthy.

Jihoon must come from an already rich family and partnered with the support of the elders, Asahi could not even begin to imagine how much they own.

Asahi looks at the child again. “So cute.” He whispers.

“He is.” Hyunsuk agrees and then he speaks again, “Is it itchy?”

Asahi realizes that he’s talking about his bite mark. “Sometimes. It stings from time to time too.”

Hyunsuk looks at him, eyes curious. “Do you scratch it? It shouldn’t sting.”

Asahi shakes his head.

The Luna eyes him again and he sighs. “I’ll talk to Jaehyuk.”

He’s not exactly sure what that meant.

*

“Yeah, I’ll take care of that tomorrow.”

Asahi hears Jaehyuk say on the phone. He just finished putting his night cream and is already on his side of the bed, a little bit tired because Mashiho taught him how to play tag earlier. His packmate is really making sure that he’s fully enjoying his time, and making him feel that being in his wolf form is most of the time exciting.

He stretches on the bed, and waits for Jaehyuk to lay beside him which would probably come a little later. It’s relatively early, but Asahi is done for the day. Jaehyuk looks at him and he smiles at his mate. It feels good— being surrounded by his mate’s scent. He wonders how he survived sleeping in a separate room.

The phone call ends and Jaehyuk gives him a kiss on the forehead. “You sleep first. I think you’re tired.”

Not really.

Asahi would like to answer but he smiles instead, watching his mate close the door of their bathroom. He stares at the ceiling after, and the sting on his mark intensifies. He wants to tell Jaehyuk he’s not going to say no, but then he thinks about it and he gets so embarrassed and red in the face. He sighs and scoots to Jaehyuk’s side of the bed, liking the way it smells more.

He feels the bed dip and an arm wraps around him after a few minutes. He has his eyes closed but he likes the way Jaehyuk is nosing the mark on the back of his neck. Jaehyuk spoons him and Asahi hums at the comfort of the touch and the presence of his alpha. Jaehyuk starts placing soft butterfly kisses on the area surrounding his mating mark, and Asahi keens at the touch, pressing his back on Jaehyuk’s chest.

“You smell so good.” Jaehyuk murmurs against the soft skin. Asahi tries to even his breath as his mate drags his lips to his nape. The omega tilted his head to the side so his mate could have better access.

“You too.” Asahi replies before he turns around so they’re facing each other. And as if it’s not enough, he moves closer, and he peppers Jaehyuk’s face with softer kisses too. He hears a chuckle from his mate and Asahi takes it as a chance to hold Jaehyuk’s face between his hands. He squishes it, thumbing the whiskers that only appears when Jaehyuk is smiling too much. “You’re so good to me. I didn’t know why I made you wait for so long.”

Jaehyuk holds his hands and kisses his palm. “You’re worth it.”

“You’re worth it.” He repeats the words and he means it with all his heart. Finally understanding what happiness really is. He knows he still has his dreams, but right now, having Jaehyuk like this, is making him feel like he has found what he’s looking for.

Jaehyuk presses his hands and he bends down a little to capture Asahi’s lips into a kiss. Their mouths fit together and Asahi feels the alpha slip his tongue inside. He tastes a little bit of the lemon tart they had before going to bed, and he closes his eyes because Jaehyuk still feels like spring rain, his favorite thing in the world.

The alpha’s hand travels to Asahi’s waist and he gives it a squeeze making Asahi gasp, breaking the kiss. He whines, the littlest that he could, knowing that he’s turning red in the face. Jaehyuk guides his omega’s hands so it’s wrapped on his neck.

Asahi relaxes at the soft ministrations, and he kisses the line of Jaehyuk’s jaw, leaving warm traces as his alpha continues to nibble on his skin too. His eyes are hooded and he feels hot all over. He bites his bottom lip as Jaehyuk starts pressing the skin on his shoulder and then his neck, just a little bit more and his fingers would touch the bite mark but he only hovers.

There’s a moan and it was from Asahi who has his eyes closed as Jaehyuk’s mouth finds the mark instead, giving it nibbles and licks. His back arches when Jaehyuk sucks a little harder than usual, his hands press on Jaehyuk’s head now, his fingers knotted around his alpha’s hair. He pulls on them and Jaehyuk nibbles some more.

“So good.” He heads Jaehyuk whisper and Asah sighs because of the attention and touches being given.

Only for his stomach to feel something cold when Jaehyuk kisses the mark one last time and then his lips.

“Good night.”

He blinks at the words.

Jaehyuk gathers him in his arms again, and kisses his forehead whispering a soft I love you before closing his eyes.

Asahi stays awake for a while.

*

He hasn’t drawn anything and he’s been staring at the canvass for about an hour now. He sighs and places his paintbrush down. He bites his lips and looks at his phone, wondering if he could ask Jaehyuk to buy him new paint.

“Hey!” It was Mashiho who’s already opening the gate of their house. He has a pastry box so he must’ve baked again.

“You’re early.” He says as Mashiho places the box of cookies on the table and sits on one of the chairs. “Wait, you said we won’t be able to run today.”

Mashiho nods at him. “Yeah, I have a private dance lesson with one of the kids later. I just dropped by to give you these cookies. I baked so many of them. I still have to learn how to bake them in average numbers.” He laughs and he stares at the paint on the table.

Most of them are open but Asahi has a lot of new ones too. “Thank you. You enjoy baking these days.”

“I do!” Mashiho answers him. “Well, it was actually Junkyu who wanted to learn but he was so awful at it. I ended up liking it better.”

Asahi chuckles at his friend’s words. “At least Jaehyuk cooks with me. He’s not terrible in the kitchen. He even makes better pasta dishes.” He shares.

“Oh, Hyunsuk is tied with Junkyu. He’s so caring and nurturing but he’s as terrible as my mate when it comes to cooking.” Mashiho comments and then he sees the blank canvass.

“You don’t feel like drawing today?” He questions Asahi.

“Not really. I think I’ll rest for a while. I’ve drawn at least six paintings ever since I came here.” He answers and he smiles at the thought.

He really thought staying in this place would make him feel suffocated, but all his assumptions are proven wrong the longer he stays. He discovers that he likes painting with the forest as his backdrop, and he picked his camera a few days ago. Jaehyuk took him to the property’s waterfalls and he has managed to get really great photos.

“Are you opening an online commision site soon?” Mashiho asks him and Asahi is still thinking about that part.

“I think I would but not now. Maybe three months from now when I have at least gotten used to working here.”

“I’ll help you. I know a lot of people who would surely like to have your work. Jihoon could help you too. He has connections we should really take advantage of.”

Asahi laughs at Mashiho’s words. He has not been around their head alpha. It seems like the other is always busy, and the moment that he isn’t all his attention is wired to Hyunsuk and their child.

“Jaehyuk told me that he should have a freer schedule next month so he could accompany you to our runs too.” Mashiho says after a while and Asahi could not help but pout at the mention of his mate’s name.

Mashiho notices the shift in his mood.

“Are you okay?” He asks and Asahi looks at the blank canvass again.

“I guess.” He answers, not really knowing how to answer the question because the truth is, he isn’t but he’s not sure how to explain it without sounding so— eager.

“You can tell me, you know.” Mashiho urges him to speak more.

Asahi faces his friend and bites his lips. “It’s embarrassing.”

Mashiho shakes his head. “I have Junkyu as a mate. Try me.”

He decides to ask a question instead. “Well, do you, you know, do it? I mean, outside your heat?” He feels his cheeks getting warm.

Mashiho blinks at the question, trying to process it. “You mean sex?”

Asahi knows he’s tomato red now, but he nods nonetheless and Mashiho scoffs before answering him. “What do you think?”

He groans and Mashiho laughs heartily. It’s clear that his friend is teasing him and he’s 

obviously affected with the way he feels his cheeks getting warmer by the minute.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stop.” Mashiho states. “But what brought this on? I’m quite sure you’re not just curious.”

Asahi sighs. “Well, Jaehyuk hasn’t,” He pauses. “We haven’t had—“ He stumbles in his words. “Ever since my heat broke.”

His sentences were not coherent but Mashiho must've gotten what he meant because he nods. “At all?”

He bites his lower lip. “Well, he touches me now. Kisses my mark, and then nothing.” Asahi tries not to sound disappointed but he is.

Mashiho considers his words and then he sighs. “You know, Jaehyuk really needs a beating.” He says and Asahi is quite confused. “You too.”

He points to himself and Mashiho nods. “Yes, you too.”

“Why?” Asahi asks and he sees the other roll his eyes.

“Let me explain it to you.” Mashiho starts. “I’ve known Jaehyuk for a long time now, and he’s one of the gentlest people I know. I’m sure you’ve noticed that. He doesn’t like being a burden. Believe me, even when the doctor has told him that he should be in bedrest when he got stabbed a few years ago, he still insisted that he could probably do it alone. He downplays his pain and struggle all the time.”

Asahi’s heart aches at the mention of the Jaehyuk’s wounds again. His mate doesn’t really like talking about it, and he still wishes he could undo every pain that his mate felt during those moments. Asahi still wishes he could take it back—

“And then you came and he met you at that ceremony, sahi.” Mashihi interrupts his reverie. He sighs because it is true. Their meeting wasn’t exactly magical. Asahi was trying to get rid of his mark. “He was convinced you didn’t want him in your life.”

“I let him bite me.” He counters because the mating mark is clearly visible at the back of his neck. “I told him I love him.” He adds too.

Mashiho smiles at him. “You know, our mates, they’re quite similar.”

Asahi watches his friend look at the garden in front of them. “What do you mean?”

“You need to spell it out to them. You might’ve told him you love him. Let him claim you, but he’s still afraid he’s going to lose you.” He tells Asahi, eyes a little misty. “You have to remind your mate, you're going to stay.”

He’s surprised by the surge of emotions he sees in Mashiho’s eyes. It was immediately replaced with a smile and Asahi wonders what their story is. Maybe, he’ll ask one of these days.

“I am staying.” He says instead. “I’m not going anywhere, anymore.”

“Well, Jaehyuk’s stupid when it comes to you.” Mashiho stands up and looks at Asahi. “He’s still waiting, you know. He wants you to tell him it’s okay to touch you a little more intimately.”

“So I should initiate?” He asks, a little shy because he doesn’t exactly know how to do that.

“Yes.” Mashiho answers. “Yes, you should.”

*

It continues for a week. Jaehyuk touching him, nibbling him, scenting his mark, but then he stops and kisses him good night. Asahi is about to lose his sanity with the way everything is progressing.

He has made it to a point that he tells Jaehyuk about his plans in opening a commision site, and he even tells his mate that he wants to renovate their living room. Jaehyuk even sets a schedule so they could go around town and Asahi could pick the carpet and sofa that he wanted among others.

He’s about to scream to his mate that he’s not going anywhere and he could, you know, do more.

They’re eating now, and Jaehyuk tells him about a client that is interested in seeing Asahi’s works since Jaehyuk has bragged about it. Asahi listens but he’s really annoyed for some reason. He’s done with his food too. Jaehyuk is just finishing his dessert, a blueberry muffin delivered by Mashiho earlier. The other really likes baking things these days.

“This is a good muff—“

“Do you not like being with me?” He blurts out and Jaehyuk stops talking when he hears his mate’s words.

Asahi could feel the heat rising from his neck to his cheeks, suddenly getting embarrassed because of the sudden burst of emotions.

“Sahi-yah?” Jaehyuk questions and Asahi groans and stands. The alpha is taken aback.

“What do I do to convince you that I’m staying? Here. With you.” He grits his teeth and he could feel the frustration building up because Jaehyuk just stares at him, mouth agape. He stomps his feet too.

Never in his life would he have thought that he would throw a tantrum at this age.

“You don’t even touch me like that anymore!”

“Like what?”

“Like when I’m in heat, you stupid alpha!” His voice is a little higher than usual and he watches Jaehyuk’s face realize what he means.

“Baby, I just didn’t want you to—“

“Well, I want you to!” He interrupts and he starts walking to the stairs because his alpha is an idiot who loves him too much.

Asahi wants to cry at that thought alone.

*

A bath is what he needs, he decides as he massages his own shoulder and takes a deep breath because he realizes he just walked out on his mate and threw a tantrum earlier. He hisses as he thinks about it.

“So embarrassing.” He whispers as he plays with the bubbles on the tub. He has not even thought about acting like a hormonal teenager all his life but he just did earlier.

Heavens, that was so embarrassing.

He hears the bathroom door click. Asahi watches it open and he sees Jaehyuk coming in with just his robes on. He suddenly feels his cheeks getting warmer.

Jaehyuk meets his gaze and Asahi could feel the intensity his alpha’s trying to emit. He could not even stop the sudden stir on the pit of his stomach as his mate unties the ribbon of his robe, letting it fall to the ground. Asahi watches all of it, sees his mate, wondering how he’s built so perfectly. No one says a word as Jaehyuk dips into the tub as well.

He’s also submerged, and he’s still looking at Asahi who’s on the other side of the tub. The alpha’s faze is intense, and Asahi could see himself preening already. It’s making him blush too, knowing that he’s just as naked.

“You’ve been here for a while.” Jaehyuk utters and Asahi nods as answer. He’s really feeling shy at the moment which is ridiculous because he basically asked for it when he threw a tantrum about thirty minutes ago.

“Are you angry with me?” His mate asks him and Asahi shakes his head.

“No. I’m just—“ Their eyes locked and he knows he’s ready to submit. “Frustrated.” He finishes his words and Jaehyuk continues to look at him.

Only him.

Asahi dips further into the tub, only his face visible now. He tries to casually play with the bubbles but he can’t seem to do anything else knowing that Jaehyuk is still looking at him intently.

“Come here?” Jaehyuk asks, extending his hand so Asahi could take it. The omega takes it and he yelps when Jaehyuk pulls him, catching him off guard. He stumbles with the little space that they have and Asahi finds himself on his alpha’s lap.

“What—“

“So much better.” Jaehyuk says, a smile on his face visible.

Asahi is straddling him. His knees are on both sides of Jaehyuk’s waist, and his hands have found their way on his mate’s chest. Jaehyuk’s hands are firmly wrapped around his omega’s waist too. Their position makes Asahi blush because it’s too intimate. Skin to skin, and yet he likes the warmth that it’s giving him. Asahi really really likes how comfortable the alpha’s presence is making him feel.

Jaehyuk looks at him even more, eyes traveling down Asahi’s collarbone as a drop of water rolls down the inviting skin. He gulps and manages to stare up so he’s meeting Asahi’s eyes again. He can’t help but get lost on how his omega is so alluring right at that momentum skin smooth and pale, a contrast with his scarred one. It doesn’t help that Asagi is sitting directly on his erection.

A small movement from the other making him groan.

Asahi’s eyes widened. “Uh, do you want me to help?” He sounded bashful and shy and Jaehyuk could only sigh.

“I don’t want you to do something you don’t want. You’re not obligated to do-”

“I told you.” Asahi whispers. “I want to.”

Jaehyuk stares at him one last time, perhaps looking for any hesitation, and when he sees none, he starts peppering the omega’s neck with butterfly kisses. The kisses were warm and soft, and it brings so much comfort to Asahi's heart. It also tickles him, sending something more inside his veins. Jaehyuk’s hands travel down to his butt, cupping the cheeks, making his squeal and moan at the same time.

The alpha captures his lips as he maneuvered his mate and carries Asahi outside the tub. They don’t get far because Asahi feels the cold tile of their bathroom sink, his back feeling the mirror as well. Jaehyuk kisses him again, coaxing him to kiss back. Asahi responds to his mate’s kisses and Jaehyuk prods him some more, prompting Asahi to open his mouth so he could get their tongues involved.

Jaehyuk trails kisses down the omega’s neck, leaving hues of pink and purple on the smooth skin he could reach. Asahi moans as he feels a lick on the spot where a hickey is formed. Jaehyuk continues to nibble, and he reaches the mating mark, licking it longer this time. Asahi whimpers at the contact, and Jaehyuk bites it again, not hard enough to form a bruise, but enough to make Asahi hazy with pleasure.

“Beautiful.” Jaehyuk whispers again and again as he continues to rain kisses on every skin he could kiss and nibble and lick. “So beautiful.”

Asahi shivers as Jaehyuk meets his eyes again. He lets Jaehyuk reign over him, both body and soul. He realizes that he’s more than willing to bare everything as he softly moans inside their bathroom. Asahi closes his eyes as he gets lost in bliss because Jaehyuk is worshipping every nook and corner of his skin that he could touch. His alpha’s action is unhurried. It was sure and Asahi felt the slick forming, releasing. He was ready to be taken.

Jaehyuk must’ve felt it because he stops his ministrations and stares at the masterpiece he has created. His hands traveled to Asahi’s rear, gently prodding until he slid it in fully. He hears the omega whimper at the intrusion and he kisses him again, continuing the motion of his finger. He adds another one and Asahi screams.

Begs.

He squirms as he holds onto Jaehyhuk’s arms, eyes closed and head rolled back as he takes what Jaehyuk is giving him.

“A little more.” He coos as he adds the third finger and he feels more slick coming out. Jaehyuk could feel himself getting lost in the euphoria of Asahi’s scent and pheromones too. His omega screamed for him to take him.

“We have to go to the bedroom.” He whispers as he attempts to carry Asahi, only for his mate to stop him.

“No, no. Now. please.” Asahi begs and Jaehyuk is nothing but a weak alpha for his mate. He nods and kisses his mate some more as he pushes in gently. The two of them moaning at the sensation of being together, being one. He guides Asahi’s legs so it’s tied around his waist, and the omega’s arms are holding onto his shoulders too.

Jaehyuk starts with a gentle rhythm, movements easy and slow as he tries to find a steady pace. He was fully sheathed inside Asahi’s warmth, the slick making it easy and even more pleasurable. The omega still has his eyes closed as Jaehyuk picks up the speed.

Asahi was trembling because of how good he feels, his hands gripping into Jaehyuk’s shoulder now. Reeling at every thrust and he was going crazy with the sound of the slick and Jaehyuk’s hips snapping as he pushed in deep, only to pull back. Repeating the same motion over and over again.

“Please. Please. More. Alpha. Please.” He begs and begs and he rolls his head back once more because Jaehyuk is going deeper and harder.

Jaehyuk moans at the feeling of tight and clenching heat. He presses even closer, rolling his hips faster and at an angle that made his omega whimper and beg some more. Asahi continues to shiver in his arms, moaning at every thrust.

He slams in hard, making his mate twitch at how deep he just went, and it feels good to see Asahi looking flushed and red, and ready for more. Jaehyuk finally gives in to his desires and he grips the other’s waist tighter, his thrusts harder and deeper. Asahi could only gasps and beg and scratch whatever skin he could reach.

Jaehyuk feels the sting of the scratch marks but he only pushes in deeper, liking the way Asahi’s thigh is starting to tremble. He lifts his mate’s leg up more, opening it wider. He pounds faster and Asahi just straight screams at what Jaehyuk is doing.

The omega is clawing on his mate’s arms now, still begging and moaning. Jaehyuk doesn’t stop.

Faster.

Harder.

Asahi begs and Jaehyuk heeds.

It doesn’t take long for Asahi to clench so tight, Jaehyuk thought he was going to pass out from too much pleasure. His rhythm stutters as Asahi lets out a long whimper, finding his release.

Jaehyuk hears sob from his mate but he’s not done yet. He rocked his hips deeper into the omega’s body and Asahi trembled at the pleasure of being overly stimulated.

“Almost there.” Jaehyuk pants as he thrusts in deeper, feeling his own climax getting near. Asahi holds onto him and lets his alpha push in harder.

It was pure pleasure.

Jaehyuk reaches his own high and they stay hazy and euphoric for a few minutes. The alpha is still pushing in even after his orgasm. Asahi sighs and leans in yo his mate’s chest, sated and tired.

“I love you.” He whispers and he’s sure Jaehyuk says it back but he doesn’t get to think about it because the Alpha is kissing him again, hoisting him up so they could go to their bedroom.

It’s going to be a long night.

*

Asahi woke up with a sore back. He remembers groaning as soon as he opens his eyes and sees Jaehyuk still sleeping beside him. The alpha really did a number on him last night. They did it again on the bed, and Asahi was so spent but Jaehyuk pushed in for the third time before actually letting him sleep.

He was taken care of afterwards. Jaehyuk made sure that he was clean, and made him wear his clothes too. Asahi stares at the pajamas he’s wearing, knowing that Jaehyuk asked him to wear it for scenting, as if he needs more of it with the things that they did last night.

“Idiot.” He whispers but there’s a smile on his face as he says the words. He faces his mate and traces his face with his fingers. “But you’re my idiot.” He whispers and he leans in closer.

Perhaps, they could sleep in today.

*

“No, but I don’t actually want you to feel tired.” Junkyu whines as he says the words to Mashiho. The said man just rolls his eyes and lifts the flower pot.

“This isn’t even that big.” Mashiho answers when Junkyu takes the pot from him.

Asahi stares at them and then to Jaehyuk. “What’s happening?”

Jaehyuk leaned down a little so he could answer. “Last time I heard, they’re trying, and Junkyu’s a little bit, you know.”

He doesn’t continue but Asahi nods seeing Junkyu and Mashiho continue to bicker as they walk to the outside garden where the blessing of Hyunsuk and Jihoon’s child would be done tomorrow. They’re decorating the place and they’re assigned to putting the little bouquets of carnations in the centerpiece of each table.

They could hear the laughter from the other side. The younger pack members are having fun decorating the mini stage.

“Doyoung’s going to present this year, right?” He asks his mate and Jaehyuk nods.

“He’s pretty nervous about it.” Jaehyuk states and Asahi watches the younger pack member think about the arrangements of the flowers before asking Junghwan, the youngest of the pack, to move a pot on the other side.

“It is a big deal.” Asahi says as he finishes the last centerpiece.

He tries to think about what else needs to be done. Jaehyuk wraps his arms around his waist and kisses the side of his neck. “Do you want to have a vacation after the ceremony? We never really had one.”

Right.

They didn’t really start like this. He leans in and nods. “Yeah, you think you could manage to get at least a week off?”

“I’m sure it would be fine.” Jaehyuk answers. “Do you have a place you want to go to?”

Asahi has a lot on his mind if he is honest. It was one of his plans after all, travelling. “Can I think about it? I have a list.”

Jaehyuk chuckles but nods nonetheless. “We could cross them out one by one.”

He smiles at the answer and he looks up to give his alpha a kiss. He wraps his hands on Jaehyuk’s neck for an embrace too. Asahi sighs, taking in his mate’s scent.

Spring rain and love.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated or scream at me on twitter: @kenainot


End file.
